Freedom: A Debt Repaid
by SilverDagger640
Summary: Oneshot. The war is ended and the world demands a scapegoat. Snape fits the role well, and his old apprentice Harry Potter pays him a visit in Azakaban. The result is not what he expects. No pairings. Rating just to be safe.


_Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own it, never will, but that's okay._

* * *

The war's end was swift and rather unexpected for all involved- except for two wizards. Many titles attached themselves to one Harry Potter's even more glorified name, though one is less known: Harry Potter Apprentice to Master Severus Snape.

Severus trained the boy, pushing him to his very limits and driving him far beyond what some might consider reasonable expectations. He trained Harry until every time their eyes met contempt was visible in the younger man's gaze. Harry owed his life and the success of the war to Severus, a debt not easily repaid.

Now, with the war over, even Albus refused to overlook Severus' past; for what the world needed in the wake of war's end, was a scapegoat. The remaining Death Eaters had gone into hiding and were near impossible to find; thus, Severus was the perfect candidate.

"After everything I've done for you, Albus, you'll let me rot in Azakaban?" Severus spat as the aurors moved to sieze him.

"We are grateful for your information from Voldemort, my boy, but we cannot overlook the reprehensible means by which you obtained it." Albus said with pseudo-regret.

Severus was brought to Azkaban, tortured, and given a trial date. Why bother, Severus found himself thinking more and more frequently, they'll sentence me to death one way or another. Hope was lost for the secret hero and he lived within his Occlumency shields refusing contact with the outside world and even food for some time.

It was pleasant in his mind. Memories of Lily Evans and triaining Harry became his temporary dwelling place. He knew nothing of the outside world, at least not until he sensed a presence in the edges of his mind and decided to seek it.

"Lower your Occlumency shields, sir, or I'll do it myself. We've things to discuss." a familiar voice commanded.

In shock, he lowered his Occlumency shields and opened his eyes to the waking world. The scrawny boy who was once unable to run a mile without a break was now frighteningly strong- though his muscles did not buldge, rather they were merely well-shaped- and radiated power.

"Potter." Severus said evenly with an attempt to stand.

Having been inactive for nearly a week, he stumbled and only because of Harry's quick reflexes was he able to avoid crashing into the cement floor. The younger wizard made no comment, instead he sat on the nearby chair calmly.

"When I was your apprentice, I hated you. I hated you for making me train so hard that I'd be sick. Hated you for taking me away from Hogwarts and my friends. Loathed you for invading my mind with Legilmency." Harry said staring at his old master's eyes that still had the ability to make him feel as though he were a frightened first year caught out of bed, " Now I have come to repay you for this."

Severus inclined his head slightly, as if he had expected this fully. Harry stood and drew his wand before muttering a spell. Instantly, Severus was clothed in fine robes and appeared clean enough to fool anyone thinking he had not just spent the past two weeks in Azakaban. Harry walked to the door then turned.

"Aren't you coming, sir?" Harry asked.

"What are you playing at, Potter?" Severus snarled, "Torture me if you like! Merlin knows I deserve it!"

"Why torture the man to whom I owe my life? Especially if you do not deem this sufficient repayment. I would be sending myself to the gallows." Harry smirked.

"How?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"I'm the Boy-Who-Won't-Bloody-Die to quote a great wizard who taught me everything I know." Harry said still smirking, " The Ministry shakes in fear of me while the public praises the ground I walk on. Ah- but before you comment, sir, I do know that 'clearly fame isn't everything'."

Severus, for the first time in three long weeks, cracked a smile and followed his apprentice out of Azakaban.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. My first short fanfiction. It's not very good, at least not in comparison to some of my WIPs, but more- much more impressive- fics are on the way. Let me know what you think, but let's be nice, shall we? Happy reading! 


End file.
